


Whither my Love for Thee?

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Frame: Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whither my Love for Thee?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2011

The unspoken words and unshared thoughts are a chasm between us. If Justin’s learned anything during our time together, he knows better than to expect more and smart enough to accept less. If he thought about it rationally, he'd realize that he made a huge mistake and leave in a heartbeat. When I see his hopeful blue turn into a wistful shade of denim, when a blank expression replaces the fervent light on his face, I want to shake him and throw him out the door or on the bed.

It’s not as if I haven’t thought about it. It’s the most important thing he wants from me—in addition to fucking him raw. Three little words. He wonders if I’m capable of even saying them, let alone feeling them. So do I. No matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to verbally express it, although I truly want to. I know they’re buried deep inside of me somewhere because when I touch him or taste him, they overwhelm me with bizarre thoughts of a future, of an _us._ He’s not aware of his power over me. I hope he never finds out.

His throaty pleas of _fuck me, fuck me_ ignite my blood. But is it lust or something more? I try to convince myself it’s only the former but wonder uneasily if it’s the latter.

“What do you want, Justin?” He bucks when I brush the pad of my thumb across his slit, drops bubbling up like a volcano about to spew. He stares with eyes glazed in a kaleidoscope of want and need. I’m not sure he even heard me.

“Justin?” My voice is firmer now. “Answer me. Tell me what you want.” For some inexplicable reason, I need to hear him need me.

He blinks once, then again, and whispers, “You.”

“What else?” I mentally curse at how desperate I sound.

His pink tongue sneaks out to moisten his parched lips. I swear I can feel the wetness on my cock.

“I want you to take me, Brian,” he rasps. “I want to feel your dick pounding me, feel your heat when you come and ...”  

I raise an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. I shouldn’t have.

“I want you to pretend, just for a moment, that this means something to you. That _I_ mean something.”

Stung by the enormity of his words, I push my cock into his ass, and his face reddens at the burning stretch of his muscles. He wraps his arms around me with a whimper, fingers scrabbling at my back, and pulls me deeper into him.

I don’t have to pretend.

                                                                _“I just died in your arms tonight, It must've been something you said.”_ _©N.Eede_


End file.
